


Si belle

by Melie



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Français | French, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV de Hubb. SPOILERS sur toute la série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si belle

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Je vais les accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu l'aurais voulu. Bien sûr, que tu l'aurais voulu. Bien sûr, que si cela avait été moi qui…

Il faut que je me concentre sur la route. Il faut que je pense à eux.  
Depuis le début, je ne sais rien, je ne comprends rien, je me fais ballotter dans cette histoire sans rien voir venir, depuis le début c'est ainsi, mais je m'en moque un peu, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te retrouver.

Tu vois, je n'abandonne jamais.

Et comme je le dis à la fille-fleur… Cheza… ce n'est que maintenant, à la fin du monde, que je commence à ouvrir les yeux. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Cheza. Tu ne parlais qu'elle. C'est pour cela aussi que nous nous sommes séparés. Tu ne voyais plus qu'elle. Et moi, j'avais l'impression d'être inexistant à tes yeux. Il n'y avait plus que ton boulot et cette fille, cette fille-fleur, qui comptaient.

Sans doute que j'étais trop égoïste.

Mais tu étais si belle. Tu rayonnais.

Tu rayonnes toujours, dans mon cœur. Je te vois toujours… je vois chaque instant où tu as été avec moi, chaque instant de bonheur…

Tu étais si belle, Cher, je t'aimais tant.

Je vais les accompagner jusqu'au bout, ces loups… ces loups dont je réalise à peine l'existence… je vais les accompagner jusqu'au bout, mais après, je n'aurais plus rien à faire dans ce monde, ni même au paradis. Après, je n'aurais plus qu'à te rejoindre, où que tu sois.

J'aurais voulu un enfant. J'aurais voulu une vie tranquille. Loin de ces villes, loin de ces guerres, loin de tout, juste toi, moi, notre enfant, notre vie…

Oui, j'étais trop égoïste.

De toute façon… c'est fini, maintenant.

Tu n'es plus là. Juste dans mon cœur. Mais tu n'es plus là. Je t'ai vu… dans l'eau… et tes cheveux se sont détachés… et tu étais si belle, Cher, tu étais toujours si belle…

Et tes yeux, et ton regard…

Le jour où je t'ai enfin retrouver… lorsque les oiseaux se sont envolés devant moi… signe du destin, même si je n'y crois pas… et tu étais devant moi, si belle, Cher, si belle, et ce regard que tu m'as lancé… et je me suis senti unique au monde, unique avec toi… j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait plus que nous…

Nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout, en fin de compte. Avec ces loups. Avec Cheza. Nous les avons accompagnés. Jusqu'au bout.

Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose d'autre. J'avais beau rêver d'une petite maison loin, loin… nous savions tous deux qu'il n'y aurait pas de petite maison, pas d'enfant, que je ne te ferai pas du pain, parce que nous n'aurions pas droit au paradis.

Et nous les avons suivis, accompagnés… peut-être aidés.

Tu les as suivis. Moi, dans tout ça, je n'ai fait que de te suivre, ne comprenant qu'à moitié pour quoi tu te battais, pourquoi tu faisais tout cela. Mais tu étais si belle…

Cher. Ma belle. Mon aimée.

Je finis de les accompagner, puis je te rejoins. C'est promis.


End file.
